An English Rose
by fashiongirl97
Summary: She was in her first year at DCU when her dad died. Now, alone she's moved to Oxford, England to live with a family friend. He's the boy every girl wants, the one the lecturers know has potential. For Jenny Shepard everything is new, new house, new town, new university, and maybe a chance for a new love too...if only the past could remain simply the past.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note- Hey! So this is one of my new stories, the captains heart will be up this weekend I think. Hope this is ok, I want to that NCIS Geek for being my Beta, it is a lot better thanks to her **_

_**I hope you all enjoy! **_

She lay there, on the luscious, long green grass of the local park. Her red hair, which fell in curls just below her shoulders, blew slightly in the breeze that ran in the warm air. She was currently lying under an old weeping willow tree, which cast speckles of shadow down on her pale skin. The day was an uncharacteristically warm one in the historic town of Oxford she now called home. As the sun shone down, Jenny Shepard was reading her book with oversized brown sunglasses covering her eyes. She was currently enthralled in the twists and turns of Sue Grafton's crime novel 'G is for Gumshoe'. The book was doing what she hoped it would do when she set out to read it – taking her mind off the next day and months.

Jenny Shepard was eighteen and was in her first year at Washington DC University when her father had suddenly committed suicide. She'd been distraught, alone, and for the first time in her life, truly scared. That had been three months ago now, and it still physically hurt when she remembered walking into his study to see his lifeless body and SIG lying on the floor. He'd been accused of taking a bribe, his reputation in shatters. Army CID had determined it suicide within two days, but she just couldn't picture it though. Now though, she was living in Oxford, England with an old family friend: Doctor Donald Mallard. Tomorrow she would start at Oxford University, her first day, and if she was honest, she was bricking it.

She had been sitting in her bedroom at Ducky's house, looking through her textbooks with her stomach churning with butterflies at the dreaded anticipation of tomorrow. To get her mind off of the anxiety, she had decided she needed to do something productive. That is how she had ended up under a tree at the local park, reading. Pushing her sunglasses up onto the top of her head, she sat up and looked around the large park. Families sat on the grass, talking and enjoying picnics whilst children ran around with Frisbees and dogs with sticks. A group of students that looked around her age sat nearby. Some were reading, others studying whilst a Goth, a peppy looking girl with long black pigtails, danced around with earphones in. One boy, with dark hair and what looked to be a toned body and striking blue eyes, just watched over them all. She smiled at the scene, and then he caught her eye. He smiled back as she felt the butterflies return in her stomach, only this time for a good reason.

The moment was broken by the load and cliché sound of an ice cream van. The pair looked away, returning to their own worlds. Jenny looked around to see children racing to their parents to get money. It made her smile to think how she had done just the same only a few years ago. It made her realise how little time she had spent with her father in the previous years. She banished the bitter thoughts from her mind, placed her sunglasses back on, her book back in her bag, and grabbed her purse before joining the crowds of people who went over for ice cream. She neared the front and placed her phone in her pocket before looking at the side of the van, seeing if she recognised any of the ice creams.

"I recommend the '99." Said a gruff voice from behind her. She spun around to see the same boy from earlier staring back at her. She glared and he raised his arms in mock surrender, a grin on his face. She just smirked.

"Is that so?" she questioned, her American accent flooding through, and obviously surprising him.

"Yeah." He replied before she moved forward and paid for her ice cream: a 99. As he placed his order she remained close to him, intent on finding out the name of her mystery ice cream advisor. "You on holiday?" he asked, as he waited for the collection of ice creams his friends had requested.

"Nah, just moved from DC. I'm Jenny by the way." She said with a smile.

"Gibbs." He replied gruffly as he collected his ice creams. "Law?" he questioned, noticing the textbook poking out of her bag.

"Yeah, I'm continuing at Oxford Uni."

"Oi! We'd like them before they melt!" shouted the Goth. Jenny smirked at him.

"I think you'd best take them over."

"Yeah." He replied. "See you around Jenny."

As he walked away she shouted after him: "You gotta first name Gibbs?"

"How d'ya know that isn't it?" he questioned turning around. She raised an eyebrow. "Leroy Jethro."

"See you around then Jethro." No one ever called him Jethro, but there was something about the way she said it that made him smile.

She smiled happily as she walked back through the park. Pulling out her iPod, she selected 'Eric Church – Springsteen'. She put both earphones in and with a smile she walked along the winding roads that led to Ducky's old cottage. For the first time in months she walked with a real smile on her face. She ate her ice cream as she went. When she walked into the house the song had changed to 'I'm Getting Stoned' and she was humming along with a smile on her face as she closed the old oak door. She was so much in her own world that when Ducky emerged, she didn't notice him. He tapped her on the back and she squealed, pulling out her earphones.

"Ducky, sorry; you scared the life out of me!"

"I apologise my dear. You seem happy; I take it the reading paid off."

"It did, thank you! And I am." He just smiled. She'd been so sad recently, it was just nice to see her smiling again. She went up to her room and began to send a quick e-mail to her best friend Catherine who she had met years ago and went to LVU. With a smile she began to write.

_Hey Cath!_

_OMG! I went down to the park earlier to clear my head; I haven't been able to get the image of my father's body out of my mind. Anyways, I went to the park and was reading, when an ice cream truck pulled up to the park. I went to get an ice cream, and I got talking to a gorgeous guy. He's called Jethro (eww! I know!) He is hot!_

_Anyway, how are things with Nick? _

_Jen x_

With a smile she sent the message and headed down stairs, remembering her promise to cook that night. Down in the kitchen with a smile on her face, she plugged her iPod into the docking station she had left down stairs, put it on shuffle, and set about making the paella Noemi had taught her as a child. Ducky watched on and smiled; she deserved to be happy and although he didn't know what had made her so, he just hoped it lasted.

Later that night after tea Jenny checked her e-mails before going to sleep.

_JENNIFER SHEPARD! I want a picture!_

_Is he really gorgeous? How come you always get the lads? Oh and why did you wake me up early? Hmmm? _

_Me and Nick are going well, I hope. I'm at Uni still but I have started dancing in clubs at night. Now don't go all high and mighty on me; I enjoy it. _

_Banish the image from your head and have I bit of fun Jen, you deserve it more than most. _

_Love ya as always J,_

_Cath xx_

Jenny smiled; Cath always could make her day. Hitting reply she typed:

_Cath, I'll send you a picture if I see him again. Glad you and Nick are all right; enjoy the dancing! I'm off to sleep, shattered. Talk soon, and GET SKYPE! _

_Jen xx_

That night Jenny went to sleep with a smile on her face. But it didn't stop the nightmares. She woke up in a cold sweat, as she had ever since her father's death. She just hoped that tomorrow would go okay, and that maybe she'd have a chance at being happy before too long.

_**Okay, so #1 any of you like Galex? Ashes to Ashes? If so then please PM me as I'm thinking of starting up a Jibbs-fest for Galex. **_

_**#2, please review xxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors Note – hey! So here it is. This chapter is un-beta'd as I wanted to get it straight up because I don't know when I'll get to update again as I have LOADS of exams in the next two weeks :'( So, after re-reading it it seems as though I have made Fornell a bit like Tony :/ not quite sure how that happened but it fitted. Also I am trying not to make this really cliché – not sure how that is working :-S Any how, hope Jenny isn't too OOC, and I'll give you more Jibbs in the up and coming chapters ;) **_

_**Enjoy :D (yeah, I'm in an obsessed emoticons mood :P )**_

The next morning Jenny woke up at 06 30 groggy and tired. The previous night the black memories that haunted her mind had kept her awake. Every time she managed to push those dark and sinister images to one side and get to sleep, one would manage to slip through the imaginary net and taunt her subconscious until she awoke in a cold sweat. It was only in the early hours of the morning she finally managed to let a sleep claim her, only it was restless and she awoke feeling no more refreshed that she had felt the previous night.

Dragging her tired body out of bed, she grabbed and a DCU hoodie and went across the landing to the bathroom. Her bare feet fleetingly moving across the cold, wooden floor of the old country cottage. Looking in the mirror she sighed at the tired girl looking back. Grabbing a hair bobble she roughly tied her hair up before getting washed. Twenty minutes later she went back into her room to get ready, the cold water and fresh facial scum followed by a cool moisturiser had awoken her senses and for the first time in a long time she was ready to face the day ahead.

The redhead rummaged in her wardrobe, searing for something to wear. It turned out the warmth that had graced the historic village the previous day was to be short lived, as outside the air was cooler on this spring day. She pulled out a pair of faded skinny jeans and a black vest top. She added a load of pearl necklaces and a pair of black dolly shoes as she figured her preferred heels wouldn't be a good options. Moving over to her dressing table she added a dusting of powder and blusher, concealer to cover the dark circles under her eyes caused by the nightmares. With her mascara and a little eye liner she brushed her curls and tied them in a lose bun with tendrils left down.

Jenny ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast from Ducky who gave her a smile as she raced around the old cottage collecting her things. Ducky had been a friend of the family for years, and was a surrogate grandfather to her as well as her god father. They'd always been close as she was growing up, and now he watched the younger woman with a hint of pride. She resembled her mother so much. Jenny's mum had died when she was only young, but as Ducky watched her he couldn't help but notice how the similarities went deeper than just looks.

Jenny grabbed her Canvas bag with the long strap, but on a cotton cream blazer and rolled up the sleeves before saying goodbye to Ducky and putting her earphones in. As she walked to the bus stop she scrolled through the songs on her IPod before selecting 'My Terrible Friend' and putting the album on shuffle. As she reached the bus stop she saw clusters of people and couldn't help but be hit by the feeling of being the 'new girl'. She remembered how that had been her back in DC, stood with her friends, flirting with the boys. Jenny remembered how she'd been the one who would offer the new girl a friend and just hoped that fate would repay her the same favour. The bus came and she smiled at the old rusted red bus. She prayed her fair, feeling eyes on her as they heard the American accent before sitting down on an empty seat.

"You new?" questioned a blonde girl who sat down beside her. She had long wavy hair and dressed in neutral cloths but obviously felt she was popular from the cut of her top.

"Yeah." Jenny replied.

"Well, good luck, sure you'll find it _like totally awesome!" _she replied with a fake American accent before walking off to her sniggering friends. Jenny just rolled her eyes and was about to out her earphones in again when she heard a voice from behind.

"Just ignore Hollis; she's only annoyed because her boyfriend dumped her last week." Said a girl behind her. Jenny turned around to see a woman with dark brown hair that was quite long with a fringe. She wore casual attire but had a hint or smartness.

"Thanks, I intend to." Jenny replied with smile.

Jenny and the girl she found out to be Kate Todd carried on talking for the rest of the journey. Jenny informing the brunette about DC after she'd proved interested. When they got off the bus they went their separate ways as Kate went to meet her friends and Jenny went to see her progress leader. She watched as Kate was hugged by the same raven haired girl she'd seen at the park. Her eyes then met those of blue, the same blue she would never forget. He was here, but she someone taped his shoulder he looked away and once more, just like the previous day they returned back to their own worlds.

Oxford University was bustling with people as they entered. Some had just woken up and left their dorms if the bed hair was anything to go by were as other's were pristine. Jenny walked to where she had been told to meet her leader. As she walked down the stone floored corridors she saw the name on the door she was searching for 'Professor Tomas Marrow'. Jenny tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before knocking on the door. "Enter." Came a reply. Jenny opened the heavy oak door to see an older man sat behind the desk. He recognised her from her interview and signalled for her to sit down. Silently she did so. He smiled and looked at a piece of paper in front of him before passing it to her. She studied it – her timetable.

"We do a one week time table system, your rooms and lecturers names are on it along with the length and times of the lectures. It is the same every week unless you are notified of the change." He handed her a map. "Here you go: it's easy to get lost. If you need anything then just come and see me. "he said with a small smile. Jenny returned it with a thank you before taking her cue to leave. Once she was outside she studied the lectures, they were the same as in DC: Law, Criminology, Psychology. She looked at her tale and saw she had a Law lecture about to start and began to make her way down the hall way. The nerves from earlier slowly fading.

_**-An English Rose-**_

When Jenny arrived at her lecture hall she managed to slip in silently, her tutor giving her a small nod obviously knowing the reason as to why. She smiled back before sitting down on an empty row and pulling out her note book and a pen. Just as the lecture was about to begin a young man came in and slid next to her. "Fornell, let us not make a habit of these late arrivals shall we not. Now let me begin…"

The younger man just rolled his eyes and looked at Jenny. "First time this year I'm late and he thinks I'll make a habit of it." Jenny smiled. "You new?"

"Yeah, moved from DC."

"Well, good luck, we're not as … 'nouvelle culture' in Oxford, more 18th Century." She smiled back at him, before they both turned their attention to their lecturer who was telling them that today's lecture would be focussed on 'petty offences' and how the punishment is decided upon. Jenny sat making notes every now and again when necessary. She smiled as she heard a slight snore from beside her; she knocked his arm awakening the man beside her. He nodded in thanks before they focussed again.

_**-An English Rose-**_

Two hours later they all emerged from the lecture, half asleep and essay to be done. She was about to find somewhere quiet to go and start when she heard footsteps jogging towards her. She smiled at the boy from earlier. "Thought I t was rude of me not to introduce myself seeming as you stopped me from getting an extra thousand words to write. Tobias Fornell." He said with a smile.

"Jenny Shepard." She replied. They began to walk until he saw his friends who just so turned out to be the same friends as Kate had and also Jethro.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To find somewhere quiet to study, better make a start on my Essay."

"Come with us, I'm sure they wouldn't mind, and anyhow, Abby will no doubt love to meet you."

"I wouldn't want to-"

"Come on." He said as she walked with him towards them.

"Tobias." Jethro greeted the other man.

"Jethro. This is Jenny, said she could come with us." Just as expected Abby jumped up and hugged the younger woman.

The time was spent in a completely different atmosphere to what Jenny was used to. They all laughed and helped one another with Work. They sat on the grass and played music. She felt in that moment like she truly belonged, like the move had been the right thing. Yet as she spoke with the rest of the gang she didn't speak to Jethro and him not to her. Instead they met one another's gaze every so often and there was a feeling like something needed to be said, yet nothing did – so they left it. Abby kept smirking if she caught them looking and Jenny would blush ever so slightly. As Afternoon drew in she and Kate went off the their Psychology lecture. That day was the first in many Jenny felt like she had a new life, like the past could maybe le laid to rest. Then again, nothing would ever be _that_ easy . . .

_**Please read and REVIEW! ;) they make me happy and I love writing this story and it makes me smile to know you guys all like it too. **_

_**Reviews please **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Author's Note – Hey! So thank you all so very much for your reviews, each and every one makes me smile! Hope you enjoy this : ) enjoy…**_

Two months passed by in pretty much the same way. Jenny attended her lectures, did her assignments and rose to top of the class. She became good friends with the gang of people she had watched so intently on her first day. She and Kate would help one another with their studies as they turned out to be in one or two of the same lessons. She would help keep Tobias awake in Law, and soon had all the boys chasing her. Yet she just brushed them off, she ignored their flirtation, she didn't want to be with any of them. Since being at Oxford University only one boy had caught her eye – Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And her seemed to be the only boy not interested in her. But she didn't mind, she had a new life that she was grateful for beyond belief.

There was only one person whom she hadn't gotten on with, and that was Hollis Mann. She had decided since Jenny was prettier she wouldn't like her, yet her attempts to wind the red head up didn't work as Jenny brushed her off. Just as most people in the school did. That morning Jenny sat on her bed and looked at her e-mails. She and Catherine had stayed in touch just as promised, and the red head smiled at a message from her friend.

_Heya Jen!_

_So, still no luck with the hunk then huh? I wouldn't worry about it babes, he's most obviously blind and whilst your over there you can think of me dancing! ;) _

_Anyhow, me and Nick split up, he's moving away and to be honest things were kinda rocky. But on the plus side the dancing is going so well, I mean seriously jen, it pays a fortune! And I have a nick name 'Goldlocks'! Yeah I know! Stupid, but anyhow, it fits. _

_Well, it looks as though the guys are getting antsy, we're off out on the town so I hope I pull girlfriend! _

_We all miss you Jenny, and we'll speak soon,_

_Goldylocks ;) _

Jenny laughed to herself before c losing down her laptop and getting up. She would reply to her later, now though she had to get ready. Summer was in full swing in Oxford, and she was beginning to get used to the unpredictable weather of England. She went into the bathroom and emerged again. She dressed in a black cotton skirt and a green corset style top. She looked smart yet pretty. Going to her makeup she added her powder, concealed ad eye makeup. The nightmares still plagued her at night, yet no ever night now. Some nights she managed to sleep through, yet others were as bad as ever. Last night she hadn't had the night mares, but neither had she had a peaceful sleep. So today she opted for her feel good black stilettos and headed down stairs. She smiled at Ducky and grabbed her Criminology text book as that was the only lecture she had that day.

Jenny hugged Ducky and grabbed a piece of toast before leaving the smaller cottage. IT had become her morning ritual to to eat her toast on the way. She shrugged on her mac and went on down the road. In went her headphones and she decided to play some encouraging music. She shuffled through her very varied music collection and decided on 'the climb' by Miley Cyrus. She smiled as the first few bars began to play and Jenny began to hum along to the familiar song. She reached the bus stop just in time to jump on. As usual she went to sit in front of Kate and they chatted away about meaningless subjects. The old bus arrived at the university and everyone barged their way off. Once the pair had finally gotten off they walked over to their gang.

_**-An English Rose-**_

"Whether it be a serial killer, a rapist, whether they keep mementoes or just kill for the sheer fun, they each have a trigger, a small thing that makes them do it. They each have a reason why. So for you assignment I want 5000 words on the triggers and motives of serious offenders. That does not mean copied and pasted!" shouted the lecturer as the class shuffled out. Jenny grabbed her bag and made her way out. None of her friends were in this class, they all had other lectures. The red head walked through the corridors until she found the spot her group sat at. Yet no one was there apart from Jethro. She smiled at him and him back at her. She couldn't not notice how his eyes sparkled, and how it made her stomach go in butterflies. In addition she couldn't not notice how his t-shirt didn't quite hide his muscles.

As she smiled he saw how beautiful she was. How her striking green eyes let out so much more emotion than she did. How her choice of attire showed off just enough leg to leave him wanting more yet not be inappropriate.

They both stopped their thoughts, remembering they were just friends. "Where is everyone?" she questioned.

"Tony, Tobias and Kate are down in the gym, Abby and McGee have computer forensics exam prep and the rest are anywhere."

"And why aren't you in a lecture."

"I do marine training degree, means they train you up for the corps or whatever, kinda like your marine college in the states."

"Makes sense."

"Why aren't you where ever."

"Had a criminology lecture, and the gym isn't my scene in these shoes."

"Guess not." He replied. They lay on the grass looking at the clouds for a while. He looked at her and realised for a second time that day how good she looked. So, he stood up and held out his hand. She accepted it.

"Where we going?" she questioned.

"Figured I'd advise you on ice cream again." He replied and she simply laughed. They walked off together, closer than usual. They walked down to the park they'd first met at and had their ice creams. IT was quiet as the children were at school and parents at work. With their ice creams they walked over to the swings and sat and ate them. As time went on Jethro got up and pushed her. She laughed a sound he cherished.

"Seriously?" she questioned.

"Why not?" he added and she didn't have an answer, so he carried on pushing her on the swing. Both of their laughter filled the air. They laughed the whole evening long, and, messed around on all of the children play equipment. As the sun began to set Jenny slid down the slide and bashed into Jethro. They both laughed. They caught one another's eyes; she stood up and met him. He grabbed her to stop her from falling over. Their breaths mingled and slowly he leaned down and kissed her gently. When they broke she looked deep in his eyes and smiled. He returned the favour. "Jenny, can I take you out?" he asked. She laughed and kissed him again.

"I'd love that. Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me, 19 00 outside the pizzeria in town?"

"It's a date."

_**Hope it was ok, please REVIEW! : D **_

_**Love ya'll xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – WOW! Thanks for all your reviews! So sorry for the wait, I've had no idea how t write this chapter, I still don't quite know how much I like the way i#ve written it but I think it'll have to do. I hope you enjoy it, and I beg you now, don't hate me, there is a cliff hanger that you are not going to like me for! :$**_

_**Thanks for all the reviewers – Rhiz Oneill, Shy Chey 97, Team CarlisleandEsme8, Left my heart in Paris, MariskaBaby92, Kimberly, teardrops of ink, **_

_**Sorry if I missed anyone out! Enjoy! **_

The next day Jenny got up as usual, dressed in a pair of faded jeans with black studded swirls down the side and a black vest top. She straightened her hair, and did her makeup before running down stairs, grabbing her text books and a piece of toast, smiling at Ducky and leaving. She slung her bag over her shoulder once she had pulled on her pale denim jacket. The day was a warmish day as the whole week had been. She walked to the bus stop with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. The red head arrived at the bus stop just in time and set In her usual seat. The ride went as it did mist days, she sat talking to Kate whilst Hollis man tried to flirt with every guy that moved. But when they arrived things went slightly differently. The two got off the bus and made their way over to the group. When Jethro arrived a few minutes later, instead of standing silently he went next to Jenny.

"Hey handsome." She said in a whisper with a smile on his face. Jethro returned the smile, relieved to know she didn't regret kissing him.

"Hey." He said as he pulled her into his side. She went willingly. Gently her kissed her head and she looked up as if giving the permission he wanted to kiss her properly – which he did. Abby of course saw and began squealing and hugged them both, happy Gibbs had finally found someone.

The days passed and Jenny and Jethro sat with everyone at breaks yet sat together. They'd curl up with smiles on their faces. The whole group were happy to see them both happy, Jethro hadn't seen anyone in ages, he'd had to deal with the loss of his best friend in their first year of sixth form and since then had had two disastrous relationships with women who now hated his guts. Not of them thought that they had seen their best friend this happy in a long time.

Friday came and as Jenny went home Jethro pulled her aside, and kissed her properly, neither could wait until the next day. That night she went home with a massive smile on her face. Ducky aw her coming and couldn't help but laugh as she spun and skipped whilst walking down the path to the beat of her music. When she came through the door she went into the kitchen and made a hot chocolate before running upstairs.

The next day Jenny went shopping with Kate in the town for a new outfit. Ducky –despite her protests- had given her some money so she had decided to drag Kate in with her. They walked around all the high street branded shops with no luck. After two hours they both needed a pick up so went into Costa to get a cold drink. "I've never seen him this happy you know." Said Kate as they sat down with their drinks outside.

"Really?"

"Jethro….he's had it tough, it's for him to tell you when he needs to butt he's lost a lot of people in his life. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve and trust people instantly for a reason. But I've never seen him like he is with you."

"I really like him, I honestly do. I won't pry into his past; it's for him to tell."

"He'll be grateful, and we all are to you. Just I beg you, please don't go breaking his heart."

"I don't plan on doing so."

With that Kate smiled at her friend. "Good, I think I just so know a place where we might find you a jaw dropping dress." She said with a smile. The two girls walked down the high street and into the back streets. They found a small shop and Kate walked in. When she did so she smiled at the owner who hugged her.

"Kate! How you have grown!" stated an older woman in her 50's.

"Hey Mary. I need your help." Kate replied with a smile. "This is my friend Jenny; she needs a dress for a date tonight."

"Well then darling let us see what we can find." Mary ignored all the dresses in the front and walked through to the back where she began searching and so did Kate and Jenny.

"Mary was my next door neighbour when I was little, she had become like an aunt to me." Kate stated. Jenny didn't have time to speak as Mary handed her a dress and ordered her to try it on. Jenny went to the changing room and sis so. She looked in the mirror once it was on. It was Navy blue in colour; it was clingy at the top with a scoop neck and sleeves which ended just above her elbows. At the waist it went out slightly, draping, and hit just above the knee. Jenny looked down to see a pair of healed brogues in the same colour waiting for her. She tried them on as well. Surprisingly it all fit.

Jenny was gobsmacked as she stepped out to look in the full length mirror.

"Wow!" said Kate.

"You look beautiful." Said Mary.

Jenny was filling up.

"You alright Jenny?" Kate asked.

Jenny just smiled at her friend. "I look like my mother." She said in barely more than a whisper.

"She must be very pretty." Stated Maria with a smile.

Jenny smiled sadly back at her. "She was, she was beautiful." Both women were slightly taken aback but Jenny changed the subject. "Thank you, I'll take the shoes and the dress if that is ok."

"Perfectly fine my dear."

"Thank you."

_**-An English Rose-**_

Later that day Jenny sat on her bed curling her hair and talking to Catherine. Her stomach was filled with knots. She was so nervous and this was when she wanted her friends there. Catherine was the one who would curl her hair, put on her fake eye lashes when her hand were shaking, who would persuade her to go when she was about to back down. Now she was hundreds of miles away and missing her best friend. They sat talking about everything, Jenny curled her hair with curling tongs and Catherine calmed her nerves. She put on a pair of eyelashes that were just elegant, not heavy nor too long. She put on a light shimmery eye shadow and wore a dark red lip-gloss. Catherine waited whilst Jenny disappeared to put her dress on then consulted on the jewellery. In the end Jenny decided on wearing her mother's engagement ring that she'd left her, and the bracelet her father had bought her on his last deployment. When she was ready Catherine said she had to go but that Jenny looked amazing. Jenny left the house later that night and began to walk. She was in fact glad that Jethro had decided to meet her there and not pick her up; it gave her chance to get her thoughts together.

The sun was beginning to set as Jenny waited patiently at the lights. They turned amber and a police car stopped. As the green man came up she checked the way then walked across. The wind blew her hair; the world seemed to go silent…

IT all seemed to happen in slow motion. She heard a car. She looked to see it. It wasn't stopping. She tried to move. No fast enough. It came. Faster and faster. Then it hit her. Soon the silence was filled with shouts, cries for help, voices fear stricken, the screech of tires as he drove away without a care in the world. The police radio as the incident was called in. The sirens from the ambulances. The sirens from the Police. The questions, the pain…all dulled as jenny slowly faded out of consciousness. Across town Jethro waited for the girl who would not be coming.

_**Review please**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – hey! So I would have written sooner only I've had awful hay fever which had just taken it outta me. Hope this is ok! Your reviews are amazing! Please keep em coming and don't hate me…**_

"Hit and run victim, lost consciousness ten minutes ago, severe abdominal trauma, possible head trauma. BP …" shouted a young blonde paramedic.

Crowds of nurses, paramedics and doctors rushed her through the double doors. Each swarming around her to get a better look. The gurney she currently lay on was being pushed through the winding, stark white, sterile halls of the hospital. She lay there, amongst all the hustle, the rush, the panic; she lay there unconscious. In a world so far from the one every one else was dealing with. She saw her life flash before her eyes, the good the bad and the ugly. A male doctor checked for pupil responses', before shouting yet more orders and directions to those around.

"Response slow but not critical, I want her on 10ml of morphine, get her a CT, MRI and X-ray ASAP. In the mean time take her to ICU I want her on 15 minute observation."

Once more she was wheeled around again, being taken from one room to another, poked and prodded and scanned. Jenny had an X-ray, and was taken to surgery straight after her MRI and CT. Slowly she fought for her live and people she didn't even know attempted to save her from losing her it before her time.

Across town, in an old small cottage Doctor Mallard packed a bag for the girl he thought of as a daughter. He placed pyjamas, hoodies and underwear in the bag before leaving for the hospital. Behind the face of sanity and calmness was a man who couldn't bear the thought of losing his god daughter. His silver Morgan drove the streets of Oxford that he knew like the back of his hand. And when he finally arrived at the hospital it all turned into a blur. The people, the nurse's, the sorrow streaked walls. As Ducky waited in the sterile blue and white NHS waiting room he couldn't help but wonder if he should have made her stay in DC, maybe then she wouldn't be lying in a hospital fighting for her life. Maybe she'd be happier not living with an elder man maybe… But they were all maybe's, all things he would never for certain know. Ducky was brought from his thought by the cough of a young male doctor. He had brown hair that was blushed back, sharp features and a tanned skin. He stood up and shuck the man's hand.

"Family of Jennifer Sheppard?" he questioned.

"I'm the closest thing, I'm her god father."

"Very well. Jennifer sustained serious trauma to her abdomen and as a result had broken three ribs which had in turn caused internal bleeding. We managed to control that. We've also given her a CT scan and an MRI which both came back clear although we may need to keep an eye on that in case of any blood clots that form. Yet, as things go she seems to have gotten off lightly. Things could have been a lot worse. The Police are investigating this as intentional so they will want to talk to her when she wakes up, but as of now you may go and see her. She's in room 112."

"Thank you Doctor."

As Ducky walked away he couldn't help but feel a wave of relief pass over him. She was safe, and that was the most important thing. The corridors went on forever, but silently Ducky counted the numbers on the white plaques as he went. As he approached the room which was just aside from ICU he took a deep breath and opened the door.

There she lay on the white sheets. She looked so pale, her flaming red hair contrasting so vividly to the sheets. Her veins seemed so prominent against her pale skin. He sat down beside her and checked everything was hooked up correctly. She was on fluids and morphine for the pain which didn't surprise him. She also had many cuts and bruises one of which was stitched on her temple. He took he hand being careful to avoid the heart monitoring clip, and kissed it.

That was how he fell asleep that night, to be awoken at 11 by her grumbles/ He looked up to see her confused face. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "What happened?" she asked her voice groggy and weaved with tiredness.

"You were in an accident-"

"The car."

"Yes my dear, do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Like an elephant has trampled over me!" Ducky smiled, she was at least cracking jokes. After being checked over by a nurse she was left to sleep. She looked down at Ducky and took his hand. "Go home Ducky, it's late, and I'll still be here in the morning." Although her tone was soft there was reason behind it and he did as she asked. Once she was sure he had gone she rested her head against the mound of pillows and let herself fall into dream land once more.

_**-An English Rose- **_

He stood waiting for two hours, he waited and waited, and even with his gut screaming she wasn't coming he waited. But at midnight he made his way back. But something, a niggling feeling in the back of his mind told his it wasn't out of choice that she hadn't come. But he couldn't ignore the fact that it just might be that he'd been dumped.

_**-An English Rose-**_

He well dressed figure portraying high class and riches. The man whom smelt of expensive liquor and cigars stood out from the rest. He walked around; not attracting attention then again these walks saw many a different class of person. He entered her room without a sound. Closing the door without a creak. He stood by the window, gazing out and saw the city beginning to come to life. Jenny slowly awoke at 07 00 and felt the presence of someone watching her. He was still in that posision when she stared at him. "You're more of a fighter than your father was." He commented.

"You knew my father?2 she questioned, shock filling her voice.

"We were…acquaintances."

"Meaning what."

"We did business." He said, and it was then she noticed his French accent.

"Mon père était un bon homme" she stated.

"C'est une question d'oppinion." He replied. He stared in her eyes, that was all she needed to see the ice, the hidden emotion.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Ah, ma petite fille. We shall talk in English no? Your father he was what you call a traitor."

"There was no evidence, how could you know for certain!" she said, the pain rising in her voice."

"Car ma petite fille, J'étais celui qui lui a donné le pot de vin."

"NO! But no, you couldn't have, i mean, no he was innocent."

"I offered him the money, he accepted. Then he decided to be 'honourable' as he called it, give the money back and tell the truth. I couldn't have that now could I. So I shot him. POP! To the head. End of. You on the other hand are a fighter. Now you know, it's over. Au revoir ma belle petite, bien dormir."

With that he injected her with a clear liquid. Her body went into shock, her heart rate rising then falling then rising all over. Her body went into spasm, as all over again she fought for her life.

_**Translations from google translate and me brain, please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NCIS is not mine**_

_**So I came up with this chapter whilst walking the dogs in the woods today. I hope it';s alright. Thanks for the reviews! Today is a mass update day, a ashes to ashes fic is up, along with this and the next chapter of the captains heart – enjoy!**_

HE sneaked out silently – somehow. Maybe it was that amongst all the chaos she was the most important factor. Maybe it was that he blended in – somehow. But how is a factor we almost always ignore, in the situations we as human kind face it is more often than not they Why that overrules. The how is the insignificant factor to the most of us. So the why, he left because he is the sort of man who does not stay around to watch his crimes take place – he has others do that. The answer is the only overruling factor.

Jenny's body went into spasm as the fatal clear liquid began to flow through her veins. Yet the puncture mark was clearly evident. And soon, once her eyes had rolled back into her head and her heart rate was falling liquids were pumped around her body, and a blood transfusion took place, but she was weak already, and the added pressure, well no one knew whether it would be her final stand.

_**-The Captain's Heart-**_

He'd been making breakfast when he got the call. Yet that was put on hall as the older man grabbed his keys and ran for the car. He drove the streets miraculously not getting pulled over. But when he did arrive, he wasn't allowed in. Instead he had to sit and wait as she fought a fate that she'd un-fairly been dealt. He sat and watched as children ran in with get well soon cards and flowers were placed on the tables next to patients and the women blushed at the size. He watched all this – the silver lining of getting better whilst the girl he thought of as no less than a daughter was fighting to keep her heart beating.

IT felt like hours for him. People seemed to drift in and out without even a second thought, whilst he, he watched but didn't see. He was just waiting, waiting for an answer. Waiting for wither the tears of joy or the tears of sorrow. Waiting to hear news, of any kind just to take him out of limbo.

And news came after an hour. IT was the same doctor as before, and that gave Ducky hope, even if it was only marginable. But it was hope. He was informed that she had had fluids flushed through her system, had a blood transfusion and that she had a 70 – 30 chance of survival on her side. Ducky didn't think he'd ever smiled so brightly before. But that new had made him the happiest man alive. He knew Jennifer, and if she was anything like he thought, then she'd pull through.

As he sat in the same seat as before he looked at her sleeping form – paler than ever – and hope with all his heart he knew her as well as he thought he did.

_**-an English rose-**_

Jethro Gibbs walked into the Park with a face that would scare anyone. He was annoyed and upset. Jenny hadn't turned up last night and he didn't have a clue why. He entered the park and sat with his friends as he did every Sunday. Abby was talking away to Tim, Tony was talking about football with Tobias and Kate was on the phone. She hung up and walked over. There was something that made them all look up at her.

"That was Mary, she's just spoken to Ducky. Jenny was involved in a hit and run last night on her way to meeting you Gibbs. She has a few damaged ribs but came off likely."

Gibbs got up and was about to leave to see her when Kate spoke again.

"There's more. Jenny was poisoned about two hours ago. Severely, they've given her a blood transfusion but it's touch and go. "

He felt like he'd been stabbed in heart, like once again he was going to lose someone he cared about. He didn't hear their questioning as he walked away, all he cared about was getting to the hospital and seeing her. He was scared, but at that moment determination over ruled.

_**-an English rose-**_

He held a teddy and flowers as he stood in the entrance. Memories of the last time he was here flooding his mind. But he pushed them aside, because he was here for Jenny. He found out where she was from the nurses' station and took the lift. He got to the room where two police men stood. Just as he arrived an older man walked out the room.

"Excuse me, are you Doctor Mallard?" he questioned.

"I am he my dear boy. How can I help you."

"I'm Jethro Gibbs-"

"Ahh, Jennifer's boyfriend."

"Can I go in?"

"Of course my boy."

Jethro nodded and walked in. The sight made him scared. She looked so pale, her skin nearly translucent, her red hair so bright. And yet, even with tubes and wires she looked gorgeous. He walked over and sat down, placing the gifts on the table. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm so sorry Jenny. Wake up…please." He stayed there, for another half hour then her eyes fluttered open for the first time since the poisoning. Her head and ribs hurt. But when she saw Jethro she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." He said softly, kissing her nickels.

"Hey." She replied. "Can you help me sit up?" and he did, he piled the pillows up behind her and watched as she winced at the pain of moving.

"You alright? Want me to call a doctor?"

"I'm not a china doll Jethro." She said squeezing his hand. "About last night, I'm so sor-" he stopped her placing his finger over her lips.

"It wasn't your fault. Sure, I was annoyed at first but then I heard about this and I couldn't bear to lose you." He said. He was perched on the edge of her bed now and she smiled.

"can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Kiss me, properly."

And he obliged, he filled it with love and worry and all the things he couldn't find the words to say. When they parted their breathing was heavy. She looked him deep in the eye and smiled. "When I'm better, we're going on that date."

"I'll hold you to that." He stated before kissing her again. Soon the door opened and in came Ducky.

"I don't mean to intrude my dear but there is a bunch of student wanting to see you including an excitable Goth. Jenny and Gibbs laughed.

"They can come in Ducky." She said and soon they all did. She was showered with gifts and gentle hugs. Abby was talking about something noon quite knew ut everyone was happy, because jenny was alive.

As it began to get late Jethro so Jenny was fighting to stay awake and gave the signal for everyone to go which they did. Once they had left he was about to get his coat when she took his arm. "Stay, please. Just until I fall asleep." He smiled and did s with pleasure. She moved over and he lay I bed with her. She fell asleep on his chest and he did soon after too.

_**I love that e-mail alert on my phone, and the high you get when it says [FF Review Alert] so please let it say that and REVIEW! **_

_**I'll give you a cyber hug!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS **_

_**Author's note – this was so lovely to right, I seriously love this story as it comes so easily. My little mind just floods with ideas!**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed, to left my heart in Paris who always reviews no matter how bad of a story or chapter it is. And who's tweets often make me laugh :p **_

_**To TeamCarisleandEsme8 who reads both my current stories and frequently reviews :D**_

_**To RhizOneill who also always reviews and leaves me such sweat comments,**_

_**And finally to a new reviewer Guest who I love because new reviewers always make me smile**_

_**Enjoy… **_

As the next few days began to pass Jenny and Jethro fell into a routine. He'd come to the hospital straight after Uni. He'd bring Jenny any work her lecturers had given her and they'd sit on her bed, one at either end typing away on their laptops as they wrote their essays. Hours later when one or the other had finished or given up, Jethro would join her at the top of the bed and she'd rest her head against him. Around 19 00 Ducky would come and visit. It had been awkward at first but he'd soon gotten on with the younger man. Ducky would leave after an hour or two and Jenny would fall asleep on his shoulder. She'd awaken in the morning to a note saying he'd see her later.

She'd gotten used to falling asleep in his arms, it felt so right. But she knew that things would be different when she left hospital. She just hoped that in her mind this was one of those relationships that would last a life time.

On Wednesday afternoon Jenny lay in her bed dosing off. The morphine she was still being given only now in smaller doses made her tired. As she looked up she saw a middle aged man in a suit looking at her. She smiled and sat up. "Can I help you sir?" she asked running her hands through her hair and attempting to make herself look presentable.

"DI Lewis ma'am, I'm heading up the investigation into your hit and run and attempted murder."

"It's nice to meet you officer. What can I do?" she asked, her American accent coming through stronger as she faught to stay awake.

"In the early hours of the morning we had a breakthrough and have convicted a man who we have substantial evidence that he was the culprit of your hit and run and we believe tried to poison you. Does the name Rene Bientot mean anything to you?"

"Erm…I've heard rumours he was the man my father took the bribe from but I can't prove or disprove anything. Did he do this to me?"

"We believe so. Now the hit and run we have enough evidence for a conviction. But the poisoning although we feel confident he did it would help if you could identify him. If I show you a series of faces would you be able to pick out the man who was in your room."

"I think so yes."

The man placed a series of face shots on the table. She looked at each one closely studying their features. As soon as she looked at the last one she flashed back to the night, to him speaking. "He was French, he…we spoke French for a while. He said he gave my father a bribe, that I was more of a fighter than him." She picked up the picture and looked at the inspector. "Him, it was him."

"You're sure."

"Yeah, I'm 100% sure."

"Thank you. There is something else. To make sure we get a conviction it would help if you would testify for both cases. It will be hard I'm not denying that but it would help."

"I'll do it."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. "

With that the DI Lewis thanked Jenny and left. She lay there staring out of the window. The car park was quiet, she watched all the people leaving, those with their new born. Others were in wheelchairs. Some cried, other laughed. Some were in pairs, others in groups and some alone. She watched elderly, the worrying mothers, the relieved fathers, the carefree children. Life went on she though, life goes on with or without us in it.

Time passed that day, she remembered the night, walking down the pavement to her date, the crash, and the sirens. Then his voice, that French accent, then it was blank. She couldn't remember it all, just looking at him injecting her and not being able to move. Watching her heart rate raise. Then it was blank, blank, black, forgotten.

She closed her eyes and breathed in. She was scared, what if she forgot? What if she panicked? What if it got to her? What if…what if…what if… In reality anything could happen, but she knew that she would have Jethro, and ducky and a crowd of bonkers friends around her. That would get her through it.

_**-an English rose-**_

"Doctors say you can go home Friday." Jethro said as he walked into the room. She smiled at him and looked back out of the window. "Jenny?" he asked concerned.

"The police want me to testify." She said he was silent, he knew it could tear her up, but it would even more so if that monster that did this got off with it. "I said I would." He didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything. So he sat next to her on her bed and let he cuddle into him. Time passed slowly, he stoked her hair lightly, and it felt so right. "The reason I moved here is because my father died. He was accused of taking a bribe, not long after I found him in his study, dead with a gun. They called it suicide, I never thought that. He was proud, and he wouldn't so it to me. My mother died when I was young. That house felt empty, each room held haunting memories, I couldn't stay. So I came to live with Ducky, he sort of ordered me in a way. A friendly way though."

"I'm sorry Jen." It was all he could say, what else could he.

"Dying doesn't scare me, it seemed so easy. It was an escape I wanted I suppose. But now I have you, and the guys, I know I have a family – even if it's not by blood."

"I'm not leaving you Jenny." She kissed him softly.

"You can't promise me that. I'd never ask you to."

Silence fell, a silence filled with memories, memories for her and for him.

Time passed, slowly, yet fast. Each second spent together.

"My mum died years ago, I never really knew her. I always remember it being just me and my dad. I always had a best friend – Shannon – she was pretty, and clever, and the most caring person you would ever meet. Whatever she did was for the right reason, she'd put everyone before herself, whether they deserved it or not. Everyone would think we were seeing one another, but we weren't. Whenever I had a girlfriend she'd be nice but…jealous I suppose. I was the same whenever she saw someone." She felt him take a deep breath and kissed his chest. "The first year of sixth form she…she witnessed one of the guys in our year hitting someone over the head and killing them. He was drunk at the time, or high. She reported it and was going to testify, somehow he found out. In a drunken spree he killed her one night whilst she was out. He killed her in cold blood, and at night, on the dirty streets. That's not how young girls with their whole lives ahead of them are supposed to die. I lost my best friend that night, but I also lost a part of myself. Being with you, it's like I've found it again."

She sat herself up, wincing at the pain slightly and looked at him. She kissed away the lone tear that fell down his cheek and cupped his face. "Thank you. Kate told me you don't wear your heart on your sleeve, and I feel honoured you told me. You are a remarkable man Jethro Gibbs, and I just so think that I love you."

He looked at her, and for the first time ever saw her glassy eyes and full of raw emotion, the guilt from her father's death, the pain – physical and emotional, and love, true real honest love. Brushing a stand of her red hair behind of her ear he smiled.

"I think I love you too Jenny Sheppard."

_**Je voudrais un avis s'il vous plait **____**curtosy of google translate!**_

_**Please review **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – I know this should have been up yesterday but I did write the majority but not finish it because it was on my phone. **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers – Left my heart in Paris, TeamCarisleandEsme8, KSBP, Rhiz Oneill, josiemausconn, Shy Chey 97. **_

_**A extra Special thanks to KSPB as I have used your idea :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The days between the police's visit and Jenny's release from hospital passed swiftly. Jenny and Jethro both fell into their usual pattern of events, but things were different. Since that night when they both opened their hearts to one another things had changed - Jethro had changed. Jenny felt like after that evening instead of him being open, there was a large part of him that had been locked away. It confused her, but for the moment at least she told herself not to pry into his business.

On the day before her release Ducky brought in a letter for her from the CPS. She opened it swiftly to find inside a list of the charges that were facing Rene Benoit. She read the date of the trial, it was a week on Monday and was to last for around a week. On the first day the prosecution would deliver their testimonies for the hit and run, as well as their evidence. On the second day the defence would do the same. the third day would be the prosecution once more presenting their evidence and testimonies only this time for the attempted murder change. The Thursday would bring the defence's turn and finally on the Friday the Jury would deliver their verdict for both charges. It all seemed pretty simple; she was required in court on all five days and took the stand on the Monday and Wednesday.

Jenny looked at the paper and felt butterflies in her stomach. She supposed the severity of what this man had tried to do to her, had only just hit home. Someone wanted her dead and even though he had been refused bail he could still send someone after her - and that thought scared the hell out of her. Taking a deep breath the red head leant back against the pile of pillows behind her.

"Are you alright my dear?" Questioned Ducky looking concerned.

"Yes Ducky I'm fine. I suppose the reality has finally sunk in." She replied calmly

"Is that the court dates?" He questioned referring to her letter.

"Yes it is, one week on Monday."

"Well, at least after that you will able to get on with your life once more." He replied before heading out in search of some food.

"Yeah, I suppose so." She stated closing her eyes.

_**-An English Rose-**_

The next day Ducky helped Jenny pack her bag as she was discharged. Whilst he signed the papers she rummaged around to check she hadn't forgotten anything for the hundredth time that hour. Satisfied she hadn't she went to join him only to find a wheelchair waiting. "I am not getting in that!" Stated the red head.

"My dear, it is for your own safety, your ribs are still not fully healed yet."

"I'm not going in that ducky! I've hurt my ribs, my legs are perfectly fine."

With that the wheelchair was taken away, the nurse realising this was not a battle she was going to be winning any time soon.

So Jenny walked out of hospital with ducky. He had insisted on taking her bags and seeming as she wasn't being wheeled out of the hospital she did not protest. They walked over the silver Morgan and whilst the young red head settled herself in the front Ducky placed her bags in the boot. She smiled as he got in and quickly sent a text to Jethro:

_Hey, Ducky's taking me home now, you coming round tonight? Xxx_

Smiling she pressed send and read a email from Catherine.

_Jenny! How the heck in that brain of yours did you not figure it was even slightly important or relevant that you are in hospital! That someone tried to kill you?__  
__Look how are you?__  
__I can't afford it right now but I managed to get a few more nights working and then I'll be able to get a plain over there. I miss you Jen, get well soon sweetheart.___

_Cath xxx__  
_

Smiling at the email jenny pressed reply and decided to put her friends mind at rest.

_Cath, I didn't want to worry you for gods sakes. I know you have a lot on your plate at the moment - I didn't want to add more to it. I'm fine, few damaged ribs, cuts and bruises and a blood transfusion but I'm on the mend. I'm on way home now as I type - I've been discharged finally! :D they wanted me in a wheelchair but thank god they gave up trying.__  
__Anyway, I'll look forward to seeing you soon. Take care, and I miss you too darl.___

_Jen xx__  
_  
when the old morgan finally arrived at the cottage the pair got out the car and made it inside. Jenny made her way upstairs ducky attempting to aid her. 'Duck I'm fine honestly. Now please can you make me some tea and I'll shout if I get stuck.'

'Of course my dear.' The man replied slightly reluctantly. Jenny made her way up to her bedroom, changed into a pair of black leggings and an old DCU hoodie before brushing her hair and tying it up. By the time she was done ducky had arrived with a cup of tea and a biscuit, smiling she thanked him and got into bed before opening her laptop and beginning to write her latest physiology essay on fears and phobias.

Ad a human race we develop many things, from technology to personalities. But fears and phobias are things that may become influenced by society. A fear is an irrational thing whilst a phobia is rational. The big difference is whilst a fear of clowns may stop you going to the fair a phobia of feathers prevents you from leading a normal life...

Jenny typed away on her keyboard. Sometimes she wondered why the hell she had chosen psychology when all they did was go over stuff she already knew. As evening fell Jenny had finished two of her required essays and sent them as attachments to her lecturers.

The red head was soon sick of being cooped up in her bedroom though and decided to go downstairs and have some tea. When she did she smiled at Ducky stood there in his apron cooking. He was about to tell her off for not asking for help when he stopped himself knowing it was an argument not worth having. She made her way over to her ipod docking station before selecting chester see - I'll say my piece and sitting down at the table. She settled there, content at watching Ducky make his way around the kitchen. She remembered one of the few moments she could remember about her mother, she remembered being little and sitting at the kitchen table whilst her mother busied herself. But she was brought out of her thoughts by the doorbell. Knowing who it would be Ducky did not protest at allowing her to answer it.

Jenny opened the door to see Jethro stood there in a pair of baggy jeans and a fitted tee shirt just like the one he'd worn on that very first day in the park - before they'd even known each other. She instantly smiled and so did he at seeing her looking better. Soon his arms were wrapped around her gently avoiding her sore ribs. She kissed him properly, but it was still there, the slight reluctantly, the slightly with held area. But she knew that she would question him before the night was over.

The pair let go of one another before they returned to the kitchen and to Ducky who was plating up Lasagne. When he handed the pair their plates they smiled in thanks. The trio then ate in silence. Once finished Jenny and Jethro went upstairs. But as they got to the bottom of the staircase he picked her up bridal style – minding her wounds – and carried her upstairs. Jenny's laughter filled the house and brought smile to both men's faces. As they reached her room he kicked the door open with her foot and placed her on her bed. She kissed him fully and pulled him down next to her so she could ay with him. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, and then she decided to confront the elephant in the room.

"Jethro, we need to talk."

"Okay." He mumbled, 'talk' usually meant 'where are we going?' and at the moment he was happy where they were.

"Look, the last few days, since I told you about the case you've been…I dunno…"

"Cold?"

"No, not really just-"

"Jenny I know. I'm sorry it's just this situation is bringing back so many bad memories. Shannon was killed when she was about to testify-"

"Oh god, Jethro I didn't even think." She sat up and cupped his face. "I am so sorry." She kissed him softly. "Jethro, I am not going to get into any danger. That man is locked up, and I'm certain he will stay that way. I can't promise I'll never leve you, but I can promise you don't need to worry." She kissed him properly this time, and he responded. Somehow her confirming what he feared wasn't going to happen was all he needed.

"Thank you." He said as she snuggled into his chest, this for them, in that moment was perfection. They had one week before her week of trials and turbulent would begin, and they intended on enjoying it.

_**Please Review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – I was going to do just one chapter for the trial, yet I ended up writing more than I expected for the first day so I figured I'd upload this as it is. : ) **_

_**Thanks you to my reviewers, TeamCarisleandEsme8, Left my heart in Paris, and Guest xx**_

_**enjoy**_

_**The Trial – Day one **_

The week Jenny had had to recover had gone by faster than she'd expected. She'd spent the time relaxing, getting her strength back and just becoming herself again. Jethro had come around every evening, and most nights she'd fallen asleep curled to his side as much as her injuries would allow. The guys had come around on more than one occasion and they'd sat watching films. Her days had been filled with reading notes on her missed lectures and completing the essays and coursework she needed to do. So by the end of the week she was fully caught up and ready for the week ahead. DI Lewis had come around to talk her through the finer details of the trial. She was needed in court on the Monday and Wednesday, and the Friday if she wanted to know the result. But she'd requested to be in court every day. Somehow this felt like she was not only putting away the man who had caused her pain but her father too, and for that matter she did not want to miss a minute of his suffering. Jethro knew this week would be hard and so had requested leave which he'd been granted from his Army Prep.

On the Monday morning Jenny stood in her room looking in the mirror. Her solicitor had told her not to wear foundation or try and cover up her injuries as it would hopefully help the jury to further sympathise with her. So now she stood looking in the mirror. Kate had gone into town and picked up two suits for her to wear whilst testifying and she wore one now. The bottom was a pencil skirt that fell to just above her knees and was the right length to be appropriate. On top she wore a white open neck shirt and a black blazer. Her hair was natural curls that were down, except the top few layers which had been clipped back in a small ponytail. Her makeup was light, just mascara and lip gloss. Yet as she looked at herself she didn't feel strong and confident like he looked, she felt weak and nervous, because if she was honest, that was how she felt. All of this, the trial, the accident, it had made her not feel safe anywhere. Even now she'd gotten into the habit of watching her back, she wasn't paranoid, just more cautious than before.

There was a light knock on the door and she turned as it opened. Jenny smiled as she Saw Jethro stood there. He wasn't testifying but was wearing dark trousers and a shirt so he looked the part. As she looked at him she realised he was why she wasn't a crumbling mess on the floor at that very moment, he was what was keeping her up. "Since when did you knock?" she questioned with a small smile. Recently he had gotten into the habit of just walking into her room whenever he was over. And although it didn't annoy her so to speak it sometimes slightly bugged her. But him knocking was a sign he was respecting what she wanted today, respecting she was testifying because she needed to, and that she wasn't Shannon – she was her own person and she'd be safe.

"Figured I'd surprise you." He said smiling. But he got the response he wanted; she laughed a laugh that always lit up the room. "You look good." He said.

"I look ill! I know why I'm not allowed much makeup but I look a mess." She said huffing and pouting. "I'm scared Jethro."

He walked forward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I know you are Jen, I know you are." She relaxed in his arms; she hugged him tight as she fought away the tears. Then there was a light knock on her door and a cough. She looked to see Ducky and smiled.

"We need to be getting off my dear." He said smiling warmly at the pair.

"Thank you Ducky, we're coming now." So Jenny Grabbed her back and she and Jethro followed Ducky out hand in hand. The journey to the Courthouse was a quiet one. Jenny was taking a lot of interest in her nails until Jethro placed his and on her leg and squeezed before entangling it with hers. The small smile on her face was enough for him to know that he was doing the right things.

The trio arrived at the court house early and so sat waiting until the viewers went in and Jenny's solicitor took her away. She took the stand immediately. Jenny looked round at the sea of faces and it hit her just how important this was. Her solicitor gave her a comforting smile and nod. All she had to do was tell the truth, and then this would be over. With shaking hands she placed her right hand on the bible and with a stronger voice than she thought she could muster she said her oath. "I swear by almighty god to say the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." With that the bible was taken away and the trial began.

First up the prosecution presented their case to the court. "Two weeks ago Miss Shepard was walking the streets of Oxford at around 7om. It was not late, and dusk was just setting, yet the road was fully lit. She was on her way to a first Date with a L. J. Gibbs, not an unusual occurrence for an 18 year old woman. Yet as she walked down Oxford high street she stopped to cross the road. Yet after waiting for the all clear she crossed the road, only to be intentionally hit by a car, the driver Mr. Benoit. Miss Shepard was not dressed in dark clothing, the traffic lights were on red, yet he went driving full power and hit her. Then simply drove away." The court room was silent.

"Mr. Benoit, how do you plea to the accusation of pre-meditated hit and run?" questioned the Judge.

The French man stood up and looked directly in Jenny's eyes. "Innocent." He replied before sitting back down.

"Very well, today the prosecution will present their evidence with the defence having a chance to question any witnesses."

Jenny's solicitor stood up and walked towards her. "Miss Shepard, pleas talk us through your evening of the incident."

After taking a deep breath Jenny began. "I arrived home from Shopping with Kate, we'd gone into town so I could get a new dress. I then skyped my friend in Las Vegas and we talked whilst I got ready. Well she calmed any nerves. I got ready, did my hair and makeup then went out. I was dressed in blue and the streetlights were on. There was a breeze as I approached the Zebra crossing. I pressed the button and waited for the green man to appear. When it did I checked both ways before crossing. There was only one car that had stopped at the lights and it was a police car. I remember looking both ways and seeing nothing. Yet as it got to half way into the road I thought I saw some lights, yet as I looked there was a car coming towards me. I soon realised it had no intension of stopping and it instead sped up. The last thing I remember is trying to run out the way but I wasn't fast enough. "

"You were going on a date that night?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And is this with the same man who is reported to have stayed with you every night in the hospital?"

"It is, yes."

"Well considering you never even made the first date he must be very loyal. When did you meet him."

"A few week after I moved to Oxford from DC."

"Now, am I right in saying you moved to Oxford following the death of your father."

"You are."

"Before his death he was accused of taking a bribe, from Mr. Benoit. How do we know this is not a revenge tactic?"

"I may not have positively identified him as the driver, but others did. My father's death was tragic, but he was cleared of all accusations before his death. I have no grudges to bear."

"Thank you Miss Shepard, that is all." Said the prosecution before sitting down. Then the defence stood up.

"As you said to my esteemed colleague here, you never positively identified the driver."

"No I didn't."

"So, it could have been any person, as far as _you _are concerned."

"Objection, your honour! My client had already clarified she didn't see the driver." Said the prosecution.

"Defence change you line of questioning." Stated the judge.

"Yes your honour. Now Miss Sheppard, your father was accused of taking a bribe from none other than Mr. Benoit. How do we know this is not a revenge technique like my esteemed colleague said? After all was it not the accusations that lead your father to taking his own life?"

"Those accusations broke my father, I am not denying that. But all charges were dropped and as I previously said I had no grudges to hold."

"That will be all." Stated the defence, they had been beaten. Jenny then left the stand. The police officer who had been at the stand gave his evidence, and then the forensics was shown. By the end the prosecution had build a wall that the defence knew they could not break down.

As the final testimony finished. The judge said: "The court will rejoin tomorrow morning at 09 00 hours to hear the defence." And then the court emptied. Jethro and Ducky went into the corridor to wait for Jenny, both with a massive feeling of pride inside them. Jenny left the courtroom and stood talking to her solicitor before she went into the corridor. Jenny walked over to the pair and was instantly hugged by a proud looking Ducky. Jethro hung back and let they have their moment before he hugged her and kissed her properly.

"I'm so proud of you Jen." She didn't reply, she simply kissed him again. Stage one was over, yet tomorrow would bring a whole new challenge.

_**Please review **_

_**Any suggestions then let me know please xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS**_

_**See this is what the speed of updates can be when I am not at school! :D **_

_**I hope it is ok, thanks to my reviewers TeamCarisleandEsme8, Left My Heart In Paris, RhizOneill, and Shy Chey 97. **_

_**Thanks to team Carisle and Esme 8 for your idea, I have something similar planned for the end but used your idea partially in this chapter.**_

_**Thanks also to Left My Heart In Paris for your idea which I will use in a few chapters time! **__(Quick note, go and check her stuff out if you are one of the very few who hasn't already, she's amazing!)_

_**Enjoy….**_

_**The trial – day 2**_

Jenny woke the next morning alone. Jethro hadn't stayed last night, he'd promised his father he'd help with the stock taking as he did every month, so Jenny had slept alone. It had been for the first time in over two weeks, and she had realised just how accustomed and used to falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart and the gentle stroking of her hair she had become. Instead she hadn't slept well, she'd been worrying, and what if the jury really did begin to believe that all of this was just some messed up vendetta for her father's death? What he did get off?

Yesterday in court she'd said she had no grudges against her father's death, she didn't believe he'd killed himself, she'd always known there was something more, but she hadn't been lying. Instead she'd told the truth, because she had put it behind her, she'd left it in her past and moved on because she knew in her heart the last thing her dad would have wanted would have been for her to waste her live focussing on the past. So instead she had listened to that internal knowledge and now she was ready to move on.

As Jenny work up bleary eyes she turned off her alarm and got up. She ran a hand through her hair and tied it up I a messy bun before going into the bathroom to get washed. She was on autopilot as she did her teeth and got ready. She didn't take in the beautiful rising of the sun, or listen to the birds. Instead she just stared at her reflection thinking about the future, wondering what would become. She had another two years left at university that was it. Jethro had around the same before he became a full member of the army. She wondered whether they would stay together, get married. Jenny knew she would never be a stay at home wife and she thought Jethro knew that. She wondered whether she'd become a solicitor like she'd always wanted, or whether this whole drama would make her change sides and go into law enforcement. She wondered whether in the years that would come they'd all remain friends, she knew Abby would go into forensics; it had always been her dream. Jenny thought Kate would become a therapist, and the rest, the rest she didn't know. She had a feeling they'd all work in the same area, any employee would be lucky to have a group of people who knew each other so well and could work as well as a team as they could.

As Jenny walked into her room she was more awake. She grabbed her IPod of the chest of draws from the previous night and put it on the docking station in her room that matched the one in the kitchen. She set it to shuffle and smiled when 'chasing cars' by snow patrol came on. She'd never heard the song until Kate had forced her to download it along with a load of other English songs. Now she couldn't help but like the song. Music had always been her backbone, she didn't play, or sing, but it was the one thing that always allowed her to calm down. So now, as she got ready it did just that, it calmed her nerves.

Jenny put on a pair of tan chino's, a lose fitting cream blouse, and a pair of flat ballet pumps. She took her hair out of the bobble it was in and brushed it before re tying it in a similar style. She then walked over to her make up and put her usual amount on, avoiding the scratches. When she was done she turned her IPod off and went downstairs. Ducky smiled at her and she smiled back. She didn't have toast this morning, she couldn't stomach it. She just grabbed a yogurt and sat at the table to eat it. As she finished Ducky passed her a mug of coffee. Jenny got up and walked out the back door, standing on the patio and relishing in the feeling of the cool breeze on her skin. She took deep breaths before drinking her coffee. Her hands were wrapped around the mug as if she was hugging it.

Jennyw bas in a world of her own as she stood there, listening to the sound of the birds. The distant voices of people who were letting their dogs out, or leaving for work. Each person living a life, probably not even thinking about every person they met, and their lives. She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't' hear Jethro come until he wrapped his arms around her waist gently avoiding her ribs. She smiled and leant back into his warm embrace. They stayed like that. Him pinching her coffee every now and again to drink it. When they had finished he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ducky says we need to be going soon." He said softly.

"Okay, let me get my stuff." She said walking away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"We're all here for you, you know what ever happens."

"I know, I'm just scared." He pulled her in and hugged her; they kissed softly before she walked off. Jethro ran a hand down his face before sighing. He loved Jenny, and he was petrified of losing her. He hadn't slept last night, it felt wrong being separated. It had made him think, made him realise just how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. IT sounded stupid, they were only 18, but their relationship felt like they were older, wiser. But you don't need age to know true love.

He went inside to see Jenny coming downstairs, bag on her shoulder and ready to go. He smiled at her and they went out to the car, and then to the courthouse.

_**-an English rose-**_

They took their seats as the jury rose and the Judge entered. Then they were seated. Rene Benoit stood with a smug look. "Today we will hear the evident presented by the defence. Mr. Benoit, I will re ask you the question I did yesterday, how did you plea to the charges of pre-meditated hit and run?"

"Innocent." He replied in his thick French accent.

"Very Well, would the defence please present their case?"

"Yes your honour." Said the defence solicitor standing up. "We have no witnesses, o evidence. Our response and questioning towards them was heard yesterday. Today I will simply make a statement, and then allow you all to be on your way. Mr Benoit is a family man, with a daughter of his own. He is a business man who works to make a living for his family. HE is an honest man in my eyes. So why would a man who had a bustling business and a family to care for wreck all that and kill a young woman who we have very little knowledge that he knew. Mr. Benoit admits to driving too fast, and not seeing Miss Sheppard. So I ask you the jury, why would this man try and kill Miss Sheppard? Simple, he wouldn't. Thank you your honour." With that he sat down. Yet that wasn't the end, the prosecution and defence then took it in turns to question Rene Benoit. Each answer he replied to, in his thick French, with a lie. Each time Jenny squeezed Jethro's hand in frustration. By the end, his hand was aching and she was stressed. As the court rose they left. Standing in the hall her composure went.

"Every single word was a lie! Surely they'll see that! How the hell could he not have seen me the road was lit I was in bright bloody blue for gods sakes!..." Jenny ranted, and the two men let her. She let off her steam. Then as the tears came Jethro pulled her into him and simply hugged her as she cried. A few minutes later he kissed her forehead, wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I love you." That was all he said, and that was all he needed to. She kissed him gently and laughed.

"Thank god for waterproof mascara!" she said.

"how about we go out, the two of us. Go get some lunch." He said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said. Ducky smiled and bid his farewell before the two walked out of the courthouse. They walked through town to the park they had met in on the very first day. Just before they arrived they went into the local deli and bought two sandwiches and two cans of coke before walking into the green park. It was a weekday, and the majority of people were either at work or school. The only people were the elderly. They found a spot in the sun and sat down to eat. Once they had finished she laid her head on Jethro's chest and smiled. He hugged her and that's how they stayed, talking about nothing of importance and just relishing in the feeling of being together.

A few hours later they walked back to Jenny's. They offered to cook for Ducky and went to make a start. Jenny started making short crust pastry whilst Jethro cut up the meat. Once she was done her hand were covered I flour. She walked over and made hand prints on his as. She giggled and he smirked at her. He washed his hands before flicking her with water. She laughed and retaliated with flour. "Well if that's how you want to play!" he said putting hand prints on her ass too. She laughed and put flour in his hair, knowing better than to do the same he put in on her face. She ran away when he tried to flick more water only to be caught and tickled. Ducky listened to the sound of their mingled laughter and smiled. It was a sound he would gladly hear any day of the week.

When he caught her she spun in his arms and kissed him. When they parted she tapped his shoulder. "Get to work Marine." He mock saluted and carried on cutting. Once the dish was line, the meat, veg, and gravy in it and Jenny had put the top on she let Jethro glaze it and put it in the oven. She watched him smirking and enjoying the view she currently had of his ass as he bent over.

"I can feel you eyes on me Jenny!"

"I'm just enjoying the view." She said as she stood up and he closed the oven door. He smirked and slapped her ass playfully. She laughed and they quickly cleared away. That evening she didn't think about the trial, she just enjoyed being a teenager in love. Jethro took her mind of everything and she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and feeling him stroking her hair – just the way things should be!

_**Please review,**_

_**All suggestions are welcomed with open arms,**_

_**If you want a beta also let me know.**_

_**xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer-I don't own NCIS_

_A/N-So, I hope this is alright, thanks to LeftMyHeartInParis, TeamCarisleandEsme8, and RhizOneill_

_enjoy_

_**The trial – day 3 **_

Today was the day she had been dreading, it was today that would push her limits. Testifying on Monday although it had been hard she had managed because she knew there was substantial evidence to back up her testimony. Yet today was the attempted murder change, and in that room it had been her and him, alone. What had been said no one else had heard, and that, that was what scared her. She awoke before Jethro, still curled up to him she smiled softly before she let her mind replay over the events of that morning nearly two weeks ago. She allowed herself for the first time to remember exactly what he had said. She just hoped, with everything inside that the fingerprints they had found would be enough when put with her testimony to send her down. But none of that faltered the fact she was absolutely terrified at the thought of what today would bring.

At 07 00 Jethro began to wake, and she smiled at him. Softly she kissed him before getting up and saying she was off for a shower. Jethro knew this trial was affecting her, although she was still the Jenny he loved, she was different, more withdrawn. And it was making him realise just how much of a strain on her this trial was taking. Jenny had been in England about three months now, and he didn't know how he would live without her. They'd all become so accustomed to having her bubbly person around. Abby loved her like she was her mum, it was strange but Jenny was the one who would look out for them all. Tobias was like her brother, he was the uncle to the rest of them. Things had changed since she came, she had changed. Jenny had become a part of them all, she'd wound her way into his heart. He'd gone back to being the man he was when Shannon was still around. Someone he hadn't been in a long time.

Whilst Jenny was in the shower he made the bed before going back downstairs to put on a pot of coffee, And Smiled at ducky. The older man was sat reading the paper with a cup of tea in hand. He'd never known Ducky much before, but now he seemed like a father figure, he was always there for Jenny, but in a strange way Jethro knew he was there for him too.

When he returned upstairs Jenny was sat on the bed in a pencil skirt and blazer with a white pin strip and pale pink blouse. The window was open as it finally looked like summer had come. She smiled great fully to her boyfriend and accepted the coffee whilst he went to get ready. Jethro in some ways had nearly moved in, since the accident they'd become inseparable. Jenny was brought out of her world by a beep from her laptop. She pulled it on her bed and opened an e-mail from Catherine.

_Heyy :D_

_Sooo… if I'm honest I don't have much to say. I just wanted to know how u are I suppose. Uni is well over. I quit Jenny. I don't know why I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't enjoy Sociology any more, learning was always more your thing. Anyway, so now I dance. Got this job at a better club, he gives me more hours but I'm still goldilocks. Before you ask I am no stripper, just a dancer! Don't go mad with me Jenny, I screwed up I suppose, but it's my life!_

_Cath 3_

Jenny sighed, she knew it wouldn't be long until her friend quit. But she couldn't judge her. So with a smile she clicked reply.

_Heya ;-)_

_The trial is what it is, hard. Day 3, oh joy! But it's gonna be tough today. I, I don't know what I can say. But, me and Jethro are good, he's here for me, and that's…that's what makes me carry on._

_Babe, I wouldn't judge you, you have to do what is right for you. And if dancing is what you love then go for it Goldylocks. I miss ya Cath, and I know you said you'd come here but I've been thinking maybe I should visit LV, I haven't been over in a while and my dad's mate mark said he'll fly me for free, so I might come see ya soon._

_I miss ya cath, keep dancingggg!_

_J. xx_

She hit send with a sight before putting away her laptop and doing her hair. She tied it up in a bun before applying a little mascara and her heels. As she walked down the hall Jethro came out of the bathroom so she swayed her hips a little more. They joined Ducky in the kitchen, Jethro made some toast for him whilst she grabbed a yogurt and a refill of coffee.

"I was talking to Catherine earlier, I was thinking of going to visit when this things all over. I think I need to get away. We have a three week break from Uni in September, thought I might go then." Jenny said in a light hearted tone.

"I think that sounds like a good idea my dear."

"Yeah Jen." Said Jethro with a smile. He would miss her but he knew she was gonna need to get away.

"I'll ring Mark at the weekend, see if he has any flight to LV in those weeks."

The conversation was light; Jenny stomach was in knots by the time they left. And as soon as they were at the court room she was hurried off by her solicitor. Jenny wasn't the only one nervous though, Ducky and Jethro had seen the effect of the first part of the trial on her, and the second everyone knew was to be the harder part. They were both just nervous in case this proved too much for the red head. So as the pair took their seats in the courtroom they waited for their girl to make the stand.

"Today we will be dealing with the charge of attempted murder on Miss Jenifer Shepard. Mr Benoit, how do you plea to the charge?" questioned the judge.

"Innocent." He replied with a smirk.

"Prosecution please take the stand."

Jenny's solicitor stood up. "The charge facing Mr Benoit is not a light hearted one. Jennifer Shepard is a young woman who had her whole life ahead of her and yet was threatened and nearly taken away from her by this man. Miss Shepard, please talk us through the events of that morning."

Jenny took a deep breath. "I woke up at 0700 and Mr Benoit was stood in my room. He…the first thing he said was that 'I was more of a fighter that my father' I questioned him as to what he meant, he replied by saying they were 'acquaintances'. I noticed he was French, I told him my father was a good man in French, he replied also in French and said: it was a matter of opinion. I replied saying I did not understand-"

"In French?"

"Yes. We then went to English, he told me my father had been a traitor. That he'd offered my father a bribe and then shot him. The last thing I remember him saying was '_You on the other hand are a fighter. Now you know, it's over. Au revoir ma belle petite, bien dormir' _" she flashed back to the night, the heartbeat monitor rising, then blackness, his fading figure and face. "He injected me, then…I … looked at the heart rate monitor, it rose…then….it was fuzz, blurry. I…he left I think. But I remember his face. He smelt of cigars and expensive liquor. His accent was strong but his French sounded almost like he was native English. I guess he must have been speaking English consecutively for a long time."

"Miss Shepard, I understand that this is hard, but this man, are you saying he admitted to the murder of your father?" questioned the judge.

"Yes your honour, I am."

There was a moment of discussion between the judge and another woman before he stood up. "The accusations of the murder of Jasper Sheppard are to be classed as irrelevant to this case and there for must not bias the decision of the jury." Stated the judge.

"Miss Sheppard, you were brutally attacked, and for that I am sorry. That is all your honour." The defence then stood up.

"Miss Sheppard, you say you spoke French with my client did you not?"

"I did yes."

"And, is it a language you are confident at speaking."

"It is yes."

"How long have you spoken it?"

"Nearing 12 years, my house maid would teach me it as a child."

"So, the chance of you becoming confused with the words my client said is possible."

"No, I could have this very conversation in French at this minute and I would understand it no less than I currently do."

"Very well. But at the time you had only just awakened, you had many injuries you must have been out of it."

"Sir, if you are implying that I miss heard what Mr Benoit said to me you would be wrong. I understood him clearly. As for anything he implicated himself, he said that in English."

The solicitor was taken aback. "Very well. At the time you allege my client f being in your room, you say there were no other witnesses'."

"Correct."

"So it is your word against his."

"your honour this line of questioning is an insult to the testimony of my client." Stated the prosecution.

"Very well, change your line of questioning." Stated the judge.

"Yes your honour. I only have one more question. For Miss Sheppard, how clearly do you remember the events of that morning."

"Crystal."

With that he sat down, and Jenny left the stand. The forensics once more appeared to show their evidence and by the end it seemed as though the defence had no rope remaining.

"Tomorrow we will have the defence present their evidence and hear the testimony from Mr Benoit. Court will re-join at 1930 hours tomorrow. Dismissed."

With that everyone left. As Jenny left the court house she waited for no one. She just walked. She walked and walked until she found the gym she was signed up at. She walked in; changed into the kit she kept in her locker and quickly found the punch bag. She was stressed, and upset. Mentioning her father's death had thrown her. Now all she wanted to do was run and hide. She was wearing her running leggings and a cropped purple sports top. He gloved fists hit the punch bag with force. Every ounce of pain, upset and anger that had been building up inside her was currently being let out through her fists. She attempted to kick as well but the searing pain in her ribs stopped her. With each punch her ribs hurt, but for now she allowed that pain to remind her she was alive, she was sick of playing numb. He arms moved faster, her fits hit harder as the tears flowed down her face. Jenny in that moment she let spare for the area around her was glad no one else was here. But as she let the sobs take over she felt familiar arms slowly stop her firsts and she sank into him. This time she let her sobs fill the room. Jethro held her, and had the worse feeling that she was hurting and he could do nothing to help because this was her fight, he was merely a spectator…

_Please review and let me know,_

_Any suggestions welcomed _

_xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – I know these chapters are dragging a bit but they're nearly over. **_

_**Thanks to Rhiz Oneill, left my heart in paris and TeamCarisleandEsme8 for reviewing (I think that's right)**_

_**Hope this is ok! Enjoy…**_

_**The trial – day 3**_

Jenny Shepard sighed as she woke up the gentle pattering of summer rain on her window. Last night after she had broken down in her boyfriends arms they'd walked home together, bought cheasey chips on the way and eaten them with those wooden forks that you can only every get one chip on. They'd danced on the pavements not caring about on lookers, they'd laughed, and although in the back of her mind there was still the worry and the upset caused by the trial, he'd once again managed to make that disappear. He's taken her mind off it. This morning thought she was stressed and upset still. So when she heard the sound of light rain she got out of the bed that she'd slept in alone, changed into a pair of running leggings and a vest top, put in her earphones and left to go jogging.

Her tear ran down her face but the rain washed them away, she set a fast pace and carried it through. Running in time with her music she let her mind wander, mull over the things it wanted to. Her feet kept on going, her trainers giving her that extra bounce that pushed her one. Jenny's red hair was all pulled back in a bobble, yet now was nearer a brown colour as it dampened with rain. The streets were quiet at 0630 in the morning apart from the odd man or woman in their suits and fast cars who were on their way to work. Most in the rain stayed indoors, but when it was summer rain, and the droplets were large and warm she loved the contrast, the smell and the muggy atmosphere that was perfect to run in.

She ran around the outskirts of the town, through the countryside and around un a loop. She kept the pace all the way, the run taking an hour. Yet she only stopped once and that was to admire the view. The red head ignored the aches and protest in her calves and relished in pushing herself harder. When she got back to her street she was down heartened in a way. When you run your thoughts are free, you are free to go wherever you please, yet now she was back, back to curt and arguments and protests. Now she wasn't free.

Jenny entered through the old oak front door and took off her trainers. She stretched again before going into the kitchen to get a large glass of water. She gulped it back, loving the refreshing and coolness. "How was the run my dear?" questioned Ducky.

"Good thanks Duck, sorry I didn't tell you I just needed to clear my head."

"It's perfectly fine." And with that she ran back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day ahead, one she knew would be just as testing as the last three had been. Tomorrow however she knew would be the worst. Jenny didn't know what she would do if he go off on the charges, she hadn't even thought about it.

Jenny showered and towel dried her hair before grabbing a pair of high wasted, light weight trousers. They were navy blue, hugged her hips yet were baggy on her legs. She pulled out a white vest top and put it on, grabbing a navy blue light weight scarf with Fishermans knots on it. Jenny tied her now partially dried hair up in a messy bun. But she left the makeup today, today she wanted people to see the real her. She wasn't testifying which meant she could stay with those she loved. Jenny grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Just as she was dumping her bag there was a knock at the door. Jenny opened it and smiled at her boyfriend. They hugged one another and shared a quick kiss before going into the kitchen. Jenny grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the shoulder. Ducky's phone then rang. He spoke quickly before getting up and grabbing his jacket. "I'm sorry my dear there is an emergency. I have to go in-"

"Ducky it's fine, Jethro is here. I'm not alone." She kissed his cheek before he left.

Jenny rested her head on Jethro's shoulder before closing her eyes. "You alright?" he questioned stroking her hair. Weakly she smiled back at him.

"fine, I'll just be glad when this whole thing is over." She said before her toast popped up. She took it out and buttered it before sitting down. She left it on the table whilst getting a drink, meanwhile Jethro took a bite. She mock glared at him and then they both laughed.

_**-An English Rose-**_

Jenny and Jethro got a taxi to the court room. Although both could drive neither had a car and so they had to get a taxi. Jethro paid whilst Jenny stood taking deep breaths. When Jethro joined her they walked into the court room together. They sat down and Jethro wrapped his arm around Jenny, he leaned into him. On Tuesday she'd only held his hand, but now, now things were getting worse, she was not coping quite as well as he'd thought and that scared Jethro, he didn't want to lose her, he couldn't quite face that. So as they sat there he made sure that she knew he was on her side all the way through.

"I will repeat the question I asked yesterday, Mr Benoit how do you plea to the charges of attempted murder?"

"innocent." He answered once again.

"Very well. The defence may plead their case."

"Thank you your honour." Stated the defence. "Mr Benoit, you have admitted to being in Jenny Shepard's room that night, is that correct."

"Yes."

"And why was that?"

"I knew her father, I have a daughter myself I decided to do the…honourable thing and check on her condition."

"And the honourable thing it was. What did you talk about?"

"We spoke about her father, she asked how I knew him and I replied we had done business."

"Thank you Mr Benoit…" the defence carried on asking their questions, each one pointless, each one getting a complete lie as an answer. And every single question he answered, made Jenny wasn't to run out of that court room even more. As the defence finished their questioning Jenny was relieved, it was time he got a taste of his own medicine, she just wished she was the once giving him it.

"Mr. Benoit, you have admitted to being in Miss Shepard's room that night 'for old times' sake', so why may I ask how did she get the liquid inside her body if you are claiming it was not you?"

"She did it herself."

"Now the problem with that answer Mr Benoit is that Miss Sheppard is solely right handed, and the injection point was on her right arm meaning she would have had to use her left hand. That to me does not make sense, does it to you?"

No answer.

"Yet if she injected herself, why are the only prints on that syringe yours Mr. Benoit?"

No answer

"Why did you not press the clearly indicated button to call for assistance or shout for a nurse when the girl you had gone to see and whom you say had compassion for was violently having a fit?"

No answer.

"Why did you sneak out of her room whilst nurses were attempting to save her life?"

"I did not want to arise suspicion."

"Suspicion, of the truth?"

No answer.

"Mr. Benoit neglected to help a young girl fighting for her life even in the slightest. His finger prints were found on the syringe that was used in an attempt to end the life of a young girl with her whole life ahead of her – a young girl whom he had not known. Mr Benoit attempted to end the life of a woman _that_ is not something to be taken lightly."

As he solicitor sat down the trial ended. All Jenny had to do now was sit and wait to find out if the man who had tried to kill her would be sent down for attempted murder and hit and run.

_**Please pretty please, with a cherry on top review! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer – I think we all know by now I do not own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – this is quite short but I liked the ending so I was hesitant to add more. Thanks to my reviewers and enjoy!**_

_**The trial – day 5, the verdict**_

Jenny Sheppard had never been the kind of person who wore her heart on her sleeve. She never showed her emotions a lot of the time, instead she would bottle them up and then let them all come flooding out when she was alone. Yet this week had caused those aspects of her personality had been shattered into a million pieces. She'd broken down numerous times, yet Jethro had always been there with his strong embrace and comforting words. He'd made her laugh and smile when all she wanted to do was go and crawl under a rock and hide. For that, she thanked him.

Jenny woke up on the day the jury revealed their verdict with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Today she was nervous, she'd tried her hardest with this trial and simply hoped it would be enough. So as the sun softly shone in through the window in her room, Jenny was already awake and washed. She walked over to her docking station and put on some music to hopefully calm her nerves. She selected artists, then 'Lifehouse' and pressed shuffle. Music filled her room and it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her stomach still fluttered but she could relax.

Jenny Shepard walked over to her wardrobe and looked in. She saw the warm weather outside and pulled out a long royal blue maxi dress with a thin brown belt around the middle. Once it was on she pulled out a pair of silver wedge heeled sandals. She pulled her red hair into a messy bun, grabbed a hand full of bracelets and put on some light makeup. Her look although more casual was all she wanted. This week had been about smartness, being composed in court. She was simply watching today, and so she knew, if she felt the need she could allow her composure to fall apart. Jenny walked down the stair with a smile on her face. Ducky was sat in his usual position with a cup of tea and the paper. She smiled and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. As she ate she and Ducky spoke lightly. By the time she had finished, the doorbell was ringing. Jenny smiled and went to answer it.

As she opened the heavy wooden door she was surprised by the sigh. Instead of there being simply Jethro standing there, there was the whole gang; Abby, Tim, Jethro, Kate, Tony, and Fornell. She smiled and hugged every one of them. When it came to Jethro she hugged him as well yet whispered in his ear: "thank you." Knowing it was him who would have arranged it all.

"Anything for you." He replied with sincerity. She cupped his face in her hands and slowly kissed him, before letting the whole gang flood into the house.

Tony walked into the kitchen. "You got anything to eat? I'm starving." And the whole group laughed.

"Bread is in the bread bin, butter and jam in the fridge, you'll be able to see the toaster. Make some toast." Said Jenny with a smile. "I'm just off to go and get my bag and stuff. Make your selves at home." Jenny then went upstairs. The whole team made themselves at home, Tony eating and Abby plugging her music in. Kate watched her friend and followed shortly after.

When she walked into Jenny's room she saw the red head applying her lip gloss with nervous hands. "You alright?" she questioned softly. Jenny turned around surprised by another presence.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"You're bound to be. But we're all here for you, especially Gibbs. He's been through a lot, but I can honestly say I haven't seen him this happy in an awful long time. You two are good for each other."

"thanks Kate." She said with a smile.

"I heard you are swanning off to Las Vegas in a few weeks."

"Yeah." Jenny replied laughing.

"Well I hope you have fun!" replied Kate. Jenny grabbed her faded denim Jacket and bag and the pair headed downstairs. When they arrived they all smiled, Jenny and Jethro got in the car to go with ducky whilst the others got the bus as there was not enough room.

They reached the courthouse just in time and made their way through the bustling crowds of reporters outside. Jenny and Jethro held hands the whole way and by the time they made their way in to the court room they were all on edge for the verdict.

The judge stood up at the front of the court room and proceedings began. "This trial had been a long and difficult one. After a week of voicing testimonies and hearing the evidence from both the prosecution and defence on both charges the jury had reached its verdict. For the final time I would like to ask the accused, Mr. Benoit how do you plea to the charge of pre meditated hit and run?"

"innocent." Replied the man in question.

"Very well. Jury, have you come to a unanimous verdict?"

"We have your honour." Replied the spokes person.

"And how do you find Mr. Benoit?"

"We find him guilty."

A small smile spread across the faces of all the students sat in that courtroom and on Ducky too.

"Very well. Mr. Benoit. You have been found guilty of pre meditated hit and run towards Jennifer Sheppard on the Saturday evening of two weeks ago, as per the Jury's request you will be charged with attempted murder via automobile. I hear by charge you with the sentence of 20 years imprisonment." Jenny saw on the face of the judge a battling smirk. "Mr. Benoit how to you plea to the charges of attempted murder via poisoning?"

"Innocent."

"Very well. Members of the Jury have you reached a unanimous verdict?"

"We have you honour." Replied the spokesman.

"And how do you find Mr Benoit?"

Jenny held her breath and closed her eyes. Jethro hugged her tightly as she listened.

"We find Mr. Benoit guilty your honour."

Jenny couldn't believe her ears. "Mr Benoit you are also here by charged with the attempted murder of Jennifer Sheppard on the morning on Sunday two weeks ago. I hereby charge you with a life sentence of imprisonment with an addition twenty years imprisonment." Said the judge banging his hammer. "Take him away. Court dismissed."

The group at the back smiled. And as they left the court room Jenny received tonnes of hugs from her friends. Abby was nearly crying and so was Jenny. When she had received hugs from everyone apart from Jethro she turned to him. She hugged him tighter knowing this trial had not only affected her but him too.

"I love you, I'm not leaving, I told you I'd be fine and I'm here. I'll be here for you as long as I live. Forever Jethro, me and you forever and always." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you Jen." He replied before kissing her properly. In that moment with her friends around her nothing was out of reach. Ducky went to work and they all went to that park she'd first seen them in all those months ago. They sent Tony and Kate on a food run and they came back with a load of food for a picnic. Everything was perfect.

Abby, Tony, Tim, Kate and Fornell messed around. But Jenny lay in Jethro's arms and they looked up at the clouds with a smile. They pointed out what the shaped looked like and laughed. Life, was nothing less than perfect.

_**Please review :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – hey! So, this is what happens when I have no book to read. I write . **_

_**This is the last chapter now, it kind of summarizes the end of the year for Jenny and Gibbs. There is now just a short Epilogue to write which will show them in a few years time and how life has treated them. Thank you have enjoyed, thanks for all the reviews and please stick with me for the final leg of the journey, enjoy . . . **_

In the days, weeks and months that followed the trial, the gang began to get a sense of normality back into their lives - or as normal as they could after the ordeal they had all been made to face. Each and every one of them had learnt to not take anything or anyone for granted after seeing how quickly it could be taken away from you without even a second thought in the matter. Jenny though had already known that, and had learnt now that she had people around her that cared. And as she tried to get a hold of the reins of her life back again she knew from now on she would watch her back closer.

As the summer weather finally arrived even if it be late, Jethro and Jenny went on their date they had previously ended in disasters and life changing consequences. This time Jethro picked Jenny up and walked her home. They went to the Italian and laughed and smiled and basked in the romance. Autumn came early and in the few weeks they had off Jenny took her visit to Las Vegas as promised. She spent a week with Cath along with her other friends. She went to the club her best friend worked in and smiled as she saw how happy the blonde was whilst dancing. She laughed at how she flirted and got more money as tips from the business men. In the daytime they went to the shops and Jenny took a day to go back to DC and face the demons that haunted the city. By the end of her time Jenny had come to terms with her past and returned to the UK ready to start a fresh.

Autumn came and the leaves began to fall. Oranges and reds and gold's and yellows filled the trees. Jethro's birthday came and went, by mid November the trees looked bare and Jenny's birthday was only a matter of days away. Wrapped up a light weight Jacket to shield her from the brisk wind she made her way to Jethro's. When she arrived she saw him out front washing the old muscle car his father and him had restored over the years. She smiled and so did he. She walked straight into his arms and he kissed her passionately. Then they washed the car together. As Jenny washed the bonnet he admired her ass in the skinny jeans and as he washed away the suds with the hosepipe she admired how his long sleeved t-shirt did nothing at hiding his muscles. Soon they were splashing each other with water and suds. Her laughter rung out and so did his. Inside from the window Jackson Gibbs watched as his Son looked so happy with the red head. He smiled at his son and realised soon his Son would be moving out and on.

As the sun began to fade in the early evening the pair went inside the Gibbs household. Gibbs brushed a soap-sud from his girlfriend's hair and she laughed. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen after she'd got rid of her wet jacket and him his wet shirt. He began getting them both a drink whilst she gazed on smirking. "I can feel you eyes on me Jen. "

"It's not my fault I have an irresistible boy friend that chooses to walk around topless. "She replied laughing.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned. As he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And whose fault is it then Jen? "

"Mmm well I suppose it's yours. "She replied playing with the strands of hair at the top of his neck before his kissed her properly. They were stopped by a caught from the door and instantly broke apart.

"Do that upstairs or move out Leroy. " Stated Jackson Gibbs before walking out. Jenny was trying not to laugh whilst looking very embarrassed at being caught making out with her boy friend by his father. After they'd regained their composure - or rather Jenny had - they began making some pizza before taking it upstairs to eat whilst watching a film in the couched area in Jethro's room.

The loved up pair sat eating pizza on the old leather couch whilst watching 'Mr and Mrs Smith'. They sat in silence occasionally laughing at the scenes. Halfway through Jethro took the plates downstairs and when her sat back down he curled up with Jen. "How d'you fancy going somewhere for your birthday?" He questioned. She looked up at him with her bug green eyes with a questioning look. Gibbs didn't reply, he simply handed her a white envelope. She opened it to find a pair of tickets to Paris on the euro star, leaving the day after tomorrow. "Hotel's booked, a week in the most romantic city in the world. What do you say? "

Jenny was speechless, so instead of saying anything she just kissed his fully and passionately. He loved those kisses where all reservations were lost and the world consisted of just the two of them. When they broke for air their lungs burning he asked: "is that a yes"

"Of cause it's a yes." Gently she cupped his face. "Who knew Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a hopeless romantic eh? "

He placed a finger on her lips and smirked. "Shhh, it's our secret. " She just laughed and curled back into his side as they settled back into the film. Around ten minutes later jenny turned to her boy friend.

"Jethro? "

"Yeah. "

"How did you afford a trip to Paris. It's not cheap! "

"Saved up, worked extra shifts. Anyway, dad paid some too. "

"Thank you. " She said kissing him softly. Since the trial both had gotten jobs to try and get some money together for their future. Jethro worked shifts at his father's store. He priced things up and stocked shelves just as he done as a child. Jenny worked at a local cafe in town as well as at the shop where she had gotten her beautiful dress from ready for the date.

_**-An English Rose-**_

The next morning, after falling asleep on the couch the previous night, Jethro walked jenny home. As soon as she walked through the door she was telling Ducky about her present from Jethro. And Gibbs watched the older man smile. In the afternoon both went to work, Jethro at the shop and jenny at the dress shop. She told the older woman all about her plans and Mary decided to give jenny an extra bonus for all the hours she had put in by giving her a few dresses to take. Jenny left that evening with two bags of dresses and a smile on her face. That night jenny packed her suitcase and fell asleep reading an AA tour guide to Paris. The next morning she was up and dressed in a fitted green skirt and cream blouse with opaque black tights and a leather jacket. As she walked out the door hand in hand with Jethro, leather bag in the boot of the taxi she smiled a bright smile that was just all too contagious.

The trip to Paris turned out to do wonders for their relationship. Both all of a sudden found their relationship was something's hat had transformed into more than just a teenage romance but now was something neither wanted o end. They spent their days seeing the sights that both loved. They saw Le Louvre, and danced at the top of the Eiffel Tower; they ate lunch on the camps elisee and walked the banks of the Seine. They visited the parks and bough pretty gifts and jewellery from the back street boutiques. Everything was perfect. When they returned a week later they knew that everything would be just perfect.

They'd battled her demons and had survived through one of the worst things imaginable. Yet they'd done it together and their relationship was still strong. Just like and English rose that survives the harsh winds and bitter rains they'd done stayed strong and tall through it all, and were still perfect in the end.

_**Hope it was okay, please review : ) **_


	15. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS **_

_**Authors note – hey! So thanks for everyone's support on this story, it was a real joy to write and I've loved it so much. This is just a sweat and fluffy end to round it all off. I hope you have enjoyed and enjoy this….**_

_**10 years later . . .**_

"I know you want to see him Abs, we all do but I promise you we'll come and see you all as soon as he's back." Said Jenny. She was currently stood at the airport among a crowd of fellow military wives awaiting the arrival of her husband. She was now 29 and they'd been married for the last 6 years, yet every time she looked at her left ring finger she still couldn't believe it.

"_But he's been away for so long, and we've missed him!" _wined Abby on the other end of the phone.

"Abby, I know, but he's only been gone a month this time and he'll be here soon."

"_Promise you'll bring him back to your house as soon as! We have a party and everything."_

"I promise Abby. Now I'll see you all soon." She replied as she saw the first few men in uniform begin to come through. Jethro had been in the Army since he finished his University prep and he loved it. At 21 he finished training just as Jenny finished her law degree. He'd had six months before he'd been called away on duty for a year and a half. Just before he left he'd proposed and until he came back they survived on the letters. He was now a gunnery sergeant and did sniper work – one of the best the army have. Jenny was proud of him, just as he was of her.

She'd finished her law degree, yet after the trial it wasn't a solicitor she wanted to be. The trial had made her realise the other side of law. And she'd been all ready to apply to the police as a graduate, then she'd been approached by MI5 who'd wanted to take her on in the anti-terrorism. She'd now been with section D for 8 years. She'd worked her way up and was now in charge of the anti-terrorism division and reported into the home secretary. She loved her job, Jethro worried, she used a gun and went into dangerous situations but she loved it. And the look of excitement made him push away his fears.

Jenny looked at the sea of Army officers and saw her man. At the first clearing in the sea she ran towards him and he picked her up spinning her around and kissing her fully. They both wore massive smile on their faces. "I love you!" he said when they parted and he put her down.

"I love you too!" she replied before he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out of the airport and towards the black Jaguar she had parked in the car park. As they fdrove home they chatted about work, but hey began with the same questions they always did. "Have you been shot or injured?" she questioned.

"Nope." He replied smiling. "Have you?"

"It was just a graze, nothing serious."

"Jenny!" he warned.

"I was leaning out of the open car door to take the shot whilst we were driving. We misjudged, thought because he was driving he wouldn't shoot. He did, it grazed my arm, nothing serious."Gibbs just laughed. "What?" she questioned.

"You, 'I was leaning out of the open car door trying to shoot some guy whilst we were moving' you say it like it's an everyday occurrence."

"So?"

"A decade ago you were worried about a trial, now you're shooting people whilst leaning out of car doors."

"So, you're a sniper."

"Yep, we really are the strangest couple." He replied smirking.

They arrived at the house which was a nice family home in the suburbs. They got out, he grabbed his back and they paused quickly on the door, both knowing what would be waiting inside. He kissed her fully and properly before they went in. Just as suspected there were banners and balloons everywhere. Abby had never grown up or matured. She was now one of the best forensics scientists in the world and was constantly consulting on cases across the world. McGee worked also for her majesties secret service yet in the cyber division. Kate was a therapist as everyone had assumed she would be. Fornell had joined the Police and constantly got under Jenny's feet. But they were a family, and that's all they wanted.

The party continued until around 2100 when everyone left to go home. Jethro poured them both some bourbon before going back into the lounge. Jenny sat curled up with him. She smiled as she realised she had some news to tell him and now was the right time. "Jethro can I ask you something?"

"Course." He said surprised by her question.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Yeah, but I'd only ever want them with you Jenny. What brought this on?"

"So you'd like to be a father?"

"I'd love it Jen, but-"

"Then congratulations Jethro. We're having a baby!" He looked at her shocked before kissing her and telling her everything he couldn't. Their lives would have to change, things would have to change, but no matter what, they'd do it together, because they were going to be a family, and nothing was going to stop that…

_**Please leave me one final review :D **_


End file.
